thevaloruhcfandomcom-20200214-history
Valor SMP Season 2
Members PWG - (Problems with Group) P - (Personal/Personal Issues) U - (Unknown Dates) R - (Returned) A - (Active on YouTube/Valor SMP) I - (Inactive/Hiatus) S - (Server Issues) C - (Completed/Finished the series) (1) - First Time (2) - Second Time Notes: *More information about said member leaving is below (Departures and Explanations) Most Episodes Award This is an award for Most episodes of a Valor SMP Season. Candidates: * FyreGamer - 23 Episodes * PotteryTNT - 14 Episodes * TBThardyfan - 12 Episodes Major Events * The Prank War: A prank war started (on February 7) by Aero and Pottery, now consisting of Aero, Zak, Isaac and Pottery. See 6.0 "Major Pranks," ''for details on the prank war. * '''Most Mob Heads challenge: '''With the new features in s2 of the SMP, Mob heads can be gathered upon mob death (like 75% Chance). A contest has started for people with the most heads by the end of the SMP. * '''Zero Deaths Challenge': A challenge for all active members to stay at 0 deaths the longest. Currently the race is between TBThardyfan, SandyyChan, and FyreGamer. ** TBThardyfan was killed by accident by AlkuranZak during a Pitfall prank TBT hasn't died since this prank. ** The winner has been finalized as Fyre takes a nasty death; SandyyChan is the new zero death challenge winner. Builds * Public Nether Portal - By FyreGamer, AlkuranZak (February 2, 2019) * News Board - By AlkuranZak (February 6, 2019) * Valor Subway System - By AlkuranZak (March 7, 2019) * Nike's Casino - By Silent_Nike (April 10, 2019) * UNO - By AlkuranZak (April 13, 2019) * Would you Rather - By FyreGamer (April 17, 2019) * Community Bank - By FyreGamer (April 29, 2019) * Unnamed/Unfinished Casino - By PotteryTNT, AlkuranZak Shops * Logging Company - By AlkuranZak (February 4, 2019) * Quartz Shop - By AlkuranZak, PotteryTNT (February 9, 2019) * ZMart (Enchantment Shop) - By AlkuranZak (February 11, 2019) * Sandy's Dyes - By SandyyChan (February 12, 2019) * Zak's Steakhouse - By AlkuranZak (February 14, 2019) * Stone Shop - By MaxIsNotWell to TBThardyfan (April 5, 2019) * Aero's Underground Nether Dungeon - By AeroCash (April 6, 2019) * Fyre's Flowers - By FyreGamer (April 14, 2019) * Bakery - By SandyyChan (April 15, 2019) Mini-Games * A scavenger hunt was created with 12 clues, spread around the map. It was public for anyone to complete on their own, with Isaac completing it first and then Pottery. It originally took about 50ish minutes for Pottery to complete and unknown for Isaac. * At the construction of the UNO building, a working game of uno lies inside. The first game was held with Zak, Fyre, & TBT. Zak ultimately won the first game, and Fyre won the second game. * A group mini-game took place for Valor Members to go searching for the Flowerman lair. At the graveyard, it hints the place of the lair. Zak & Nike spent some time finding it, and finally, Nike stumbled across it. He attempted to revive flowerman (but spawn protection disallowed him) however he hasn't uploaded yet and won't count to the sacrifice. By this time, Fyre uploaded a video called "The untold secret.." which exposed the location of the Flowerman base. Pottery was quick to upload his perspective of finding the secret and sacrificing himself to Flowerman. * After the UNO building was finished construction, many people started on UNO collaborations. This includes Fyre who was caught unintentionally cheating in his episode, which got turned into a joke. Major Pranks Prank War (February 5 -- April 1) * Zak committed the first prank on Pottery by taking his horse hostage and placing it in a hole 1,000 blocks away, a huge inconvenience for Pottery. This sparked the beginning of the Prank War with Aero, Pottery, & Zak. * Aero also pranks Pottery's horse the very next day by hiding it underneath his house. * Pottery responds to both Zak & Aero by making a repeated door sound prank set underneath their homes. * NinjaIsaac04 pranks Pottery by putting "Subscribe to PewDiePie," signs all over his house. * Nike decided to join in on the fun. At this point Zak warned Nike not to prank Pottery, but the warn didn't mean much as Zak decides to be a third party for the rest of the war. Nike covers Pottery's house in multi-tool required blocks (e.g. Dirt, Stone, & Wood) Nike claims his prank had no affiliation with the prank war. * Zak Made a pit trap in front of TBThardyfan's house while he was listening to music and grinding MCMMO not paying attention this fall trap wasn't meant to kill TBT but it did since TBT was wearing Iron armor at the time this was TBT's first death of the season. * By late February, there was a point of no pranks. Aero still had to get on the SMP to find his prank. Pottery, Zak, and Isaac end up not doing much. ** This is the downfall of the prank war, officially ending April 1st. Regular Pranks * Zak pranks Nike by turning his paths from Wood to Obsidian. Nike actually likes the design better and keeps it. * FyreGamer & TBThardyfan Pranked Zak By hiding Zak's Valor Member Head collection all around his base in humorous and obscure Locations. * Aero pranked Fyre by placing all his utility blocks (Crafting Table, Armor stands, Furnaces, etc) one block under the ground from where it originally was. It was a simple yet funny prank, and Fyre had a great reaction to it all. * Zak Pranks TBThardyfan Back by bring all his "Sheep Army" over to TBT's House and filling his house full of Sheep. TBThardyfan Hates Minecraft Sheep and it was a hassle to clean up after words. Zak gets his revenge. * AeroCash pranked Fyre by placing all his craftables/decorative such as armor stands, crafting tables, anvils, etc. all under his floor in the respective spot. It was a simple but no harm prank. * As OrangeTurtle was starting his series, Fyre took notice that he built rather close to his settlement. Fyre spent all stream going on a rant about it, and then having Orange move his base farther out. Of course, publicly it was taken as a joke, however this was an issue going on with people building too close to other people. Orange decides to prank him back after his recent complaints. Death Counter # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA Timeline * 1/15/19: Valor SMP Season 2 is rumored to be happening soon. * 2/1/19: Official Episode 1 recording date. * 2/2/19: First Spawn Build * 2/4/19: First Shop * 2/14/19: First person to 10 episodes on the SMP (Pottery) * 3/1/19-4/1/19: The Hiatus period. * 4/6/19: New member TheRatterrees (Deni) joins Valor SMP. * 4/12/19: New member Shqky joins the Valor SMP. * 4/15/19: New Member PrinceofPhantoms Joins Valor SMP * 4/19/19: New Member OrangeTurtle Joins Valor SMP * 4/20/19: RolePlay - It was called to Revive Flower Man from his eternal Slumber to save us all. PotteryTNT was up to the challenge to awaken a Legend which he successes resurrecting FlowerMan. ** Nike also completed the challenge, in fact before Pottery, but didn't upload it in time. Trivia * Zak had the first shop at spawn. * This is the lowest roster count for the SMPs ever, with just 15. ** Now 16 with the addition of Shakster. *** By April it's down to 14 as Max leaves the SMP. * Pottery & Azn got early episodes because they did a lot of streaming while most other people uploaded. * Zak had a problem with corruption, but he will attempt to get episodes out soon. Gallery Category:Valor SMP Season 2 Category:SMP Category:Valor SMP Category:Valor Members Category:Videos Category:Valor SMP